In The Captain's Cabin
by XxXLovelessKnightXxX
Summary: Jack has a midnight visitor. That's all I can say without ruining the plot. Jack/OC. Lemon. Explicit content, not for kids.


**_PotC smut. PWP. Jack/OC. I don't own PotC, I do however own Leeloo. _**

* * *

In The Captains Cabin

Leeloo made her way to the captains cabin with light quick steps. The gentle rocking of the ship and the sound of the waves hitting the ship softly was enough to hide the sound of her footsteps. The breeze blew her auburn hair about her face.

She opened the heavy wooden door and tiptoed across the room to the small bed in the corner. In the bed was the sleeping form of Jack Sparrow in all his shirtless glory. A small smile passed over her lips as she watched him.

She reached up slowly and started unbuttoning her shirt. When it was hanging open she tossed it on the ground. Her pants were next to go, leaving her naked. The scar on her back, shaped like a snake curled around itself with it's fangs out now visible. She kneeled down by the bed and ran her fingers down his chest lightly. He stirred but didn't wake. She dragged her fingers lower, into his pants and to his member. He groaned and squirmed at her touch.

She was looking at where her hand had disappeared into his pants so she didn't notice his eyes open. Only when his hand dragged down her back then slid forward around her hips, going back up to roll her nipple between his fingers did she look at him.

"Leeloo." He smiled, his eyes dark with desire.

"Jack." She gasped, looking at him but finding it hard to focus at the pleasure coursing through her.

"Thought you could just have your way with me and leave did ya love?"

"No, but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." She felt him harden in her hand.

"Well, ya did, and now ya have to take care of the problem ye created." He gestured towards his member, which was still hardening.

"Yes, that was the plan when I came here." She smirked and squeezed him gently. His eyes rolled back in his head and he panted.

"Ahh, love." He moaned, trusting into her hand. Leeloo loved how she could turn him to putty in her hands. He was fully erect now and she smiled. He pulled her to him suddenly and kissed her fiercely. His pants disappeared fast and he pulled her under him.

Jack's hand created a path down her flat stomach and to her heat. When her dipped a finger inside her folds to tease her clit, he found that she was dripping wet with need.

"Do I really make ya that excited, Leeloo?" he growled, feeling her grow wetter.

"Yes." Her voice cracking in pleasure. He grinned and covered her lips with his, drawing her in to a passion filled kiss. His tongue sought out hers, wanting the fight he knew she would give. Being the pirate he was, he rubbed the tip of his shaft against her clit lightly, almost unnoticeably, making her cry out in frustration.

"Jack!" Before she could prepare herself, he pushed into her, sheathing himself completely in her heat. She let out a strangled cry of pleasure as her eyes closed and her back arched. He panted as he tried to hold still to let her adjust. It wasn't long before she nodded and he started moving.

"Oh Jack." She breathed as he brushed over her g-spot, sending tingles down her spine. Her legs hooked around his waist, digging her heals into his lower back. His teeth, tongue, and lips found her neck and she moaned breathlessly, pulling him closer.

"Your so amazing, Leeloo." He breathed into her ear, speeding up his thrusts. Her moans turned to whimpers as his fingers found her clit again. The pleasure that was coursing through her caused her belly to start tightening. A wonderful pressure formed between her legs and she clenched her hands into fists in his hair. She threw her head back as he thrust into her harder, going deeper then before. More liquid spilled from her, dripping down onto the bed as her orgasm drew closer.

"Tell me how good I'm makin' ye feel." He growled.

"So good." She gasped.

"And who's makin' feel this way?"

"You...Jack." she said between moans.

"Louder, love."

"Jack." She said, only a little bit louder.

"Louder."

"Jack!" she screamed , her juices spilling out over his member as she came hard. He grunted as her muscles clenched down on him, causing his own orgasm. He spilled his semen inside her, releasing so much that some spilled down to mix with her own juices.

He kissed her slowly, softly, lovingly as he pulled out of her.

"I love ya, Leeloo." Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Jack." He moved them so she was laying on top of him.

"Ye can stay here tonight, love. Sleep with me." She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, then sighed as sleep started to take her.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered.

"Night, Jack."

* * *

**_Please review, I reply to every one. Con-crit is fine and flames are just used to cook up new ideas. :)_**


End file.
